


Lost Connections

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cherik - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has been missing for five years now; Erik traveling around everywhere looking for his dear telepath.  He finds himself at an abandoned government hospital where the patients went crazy and the officers fled. Erik hopes the circumstances are just coincidental, but how can he dismiss it?</p><p>Horror story AU based on both Outlast and Silent Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy my new story; a story thought up with too many late nights watching Outlast play throughs with a dear friend. 
> 
> More warnings will be added as this story progresses and should be taken seriously. There will be gore, blood, violence, etc.

They caressed lightly, enjoying each others company.

Sirens blared; house crumpled, damaged. 

"The children love you , Erik" The man with curled chocolate locks grinned. 

Papers torn, ashes from fiery embers burning. 

"Lets take a long vacation over the Holiday. Someplace warm I think." His telepath laughed joyously at the thought. 

Erik screams; CHARLES. CHARLES. CHARLES.

__________  
"Are you sure you want to be let off here? This place hasn't been in use in over five years....Its really creepy." The woman who gave him a lift smiled unsure, her hands twitching as if she wanted to stop him more than she wanted to do anything else in the world at that moment. "Will you be okay? I'm not coming back here....I can't."

"Yes. I am sure" He snaked his hand through his short hair; shorter now than it was when Charles had disappeared. He wondered minutely if the man would recognize him.

If he could find his Charles, that is. 

"Well.... Okay." The woman sighed, letting go of the argument that could have been. She knew when someone wasn't going to give up. The man in the back of her cab, pulled himself out of the car. He carried only a small backpack of things, perhaps a change of attire. She didn't quite ask him. 

"I wish you the best of luck then. Whatever it is that you are here for...I hope you find it."

With that the woman drove off, speeding just a bit faster then when they had arrived. The wind picked up behind her, shaking the limbs of trees and ruffling through the leaves in an eerie symphony of nature and dread. Erik felt the chill of it deep in his bones. Felt the chill seeping into his blood. 

He looked up at the abandoned building; its paint falling and chipping away as time harshly eroded the surface. It seemed so utterly quiet. Eerie given the fact that it was a government hospital; abandoned after some seriously haunting occurrences. At least that was what the rumors had said. Inmates going crazy and killing the officers, officers tossing classified papers into piles and lighting them all dangerously on fire, things like that. It just screamed Charles and his abilities. 

 

'I will find you,' Erik promised, 'I will save you from this place.'


	2. Flowers of Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik ventures into the facility, looking for Charles and meeting someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can update this more than I had recently. The past two weeks were terribly busy with a Radio Times poll. Two weeks of practically non-stop voting can tire anyone out, really. 
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: Violence 
> 
> Please take all warnings seriously as you go through this story.

"Do you like flowers?" Charles had asked him while running his hand down Erik's side. 

"They can be nice." Erik mumbled back sleepily, smiling at the touches. He loved mornings like these. Lived for them; Day to day, over and over. Wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. "Flowers are complex in their meanings. Beautiful but can be full of thorns." 

"If you were a flower; You would be heather, I think." His love replied simply, smiling up with those too-blue eyes; Beautiful and kind.

_____________

Erik pushed open one of the rusted doors to the facility, feeling the metals harshness with his ability. Immediately he hated this place; hated the rust that covered practically everything around him. The presence not wanted by the metal he felt. It grated against his powers, like the substance was slowly disintegrating his entire existence slowly. Grainy like the sands of time fading away second by second. It hollowed him out, filling him back up with dread and uncertainty.

Where could Charles be?

Outside the wind howled. It rattled the windows that hadn't broken yet into glittery shards. The inside not look much better. Papers, books, old ripped magazines; they were all trashed around. The room massive and square like a waiting room would be in anyone's first ideal image of such a place. Iron smell of blood stale in the air mixed with smells that Erik would otherwise not want to think about too closely. Tables flipped over and splintered. Some found in two or three separate parts, facing random directions, not far from its sister or brother piece. An electrical buzz echoed over red stained beige walls and dingy tiles that once spoke of cleanliness and health. Lights flickered, making a popping sound each time they stopped working, surprising the man standing in the center of it. They still worked?

Erik glared at it all. He wasn't sure where to begin. There was nothing within his grasp of metal that he could rely on. Nothing he could cling any sort of hope too. 

The thought of Charles being in such a place? It unsettled him. Sent dread pooling in his gut and slithering itself up through his veins. Not exactly the best place to house someone...Or hold them hostage. Really whatever the case of it was; He was mad at the situation either way. His hands clenched into fists, ready to slam against the next surface that wouldn't promise tetanus or some other form of ugly infection or disease. Stormy grey eyes glanced around for such a surface. His hands right where he left them. 

A door slammed shut. Erik jumped, spinning around to the place where the sound resonated from. A person. A woman. She stood there gaunt and ghost like. Arms looking like dangling -from what seemed to be biting. Dirt laid beneath the divide of nail and skin. Color, purple, painted upon them at the very nail bed to suggest a recent attempt to look beautiful but not recent enough to emulate that the rest of her appearance was a sudden, drastic change. Her what was once white gown saturated red and pink and brown. Matted black hair stuck to her face and shoulders, dried there unnaturally. She held her head tilted downward, muttering to herself words that could barely be heard as sound escaping from her mouth.

"You shouldn't be here. He doesn't want you to be here. You shouldn't be here. He doesn't want you to be here."

Erik raised an eyebrow, stepping cautiously towards the woman to get a better understanding of what she was saying. "I need to find Charles Xavier. Do you know where I can find him?" He worked hard to keep his voice steady, not letting his anticipation or hesitation show. 

"You shouldn't be here. He doesn't want you to be here." Her voice grew louder, more shrill like and knife like as anger flowed through her. "YOU.SHOULDN'T.BE.HERE." Her hand glowed purple, the buzzing hum of "electricity" went from faint to forcefully loud. "HE.DOESN'T.WANT.YOU.TO.BE.HERE." 

She struck out, eyes wide, black circled and hair flying. Gnarling limbs whipping at him with purple sparks of energy forming weapons meant to hurt. 

Meant to kill. 

"YOU.SHOULDN'T.BE.HERE." The screams of terror and anger scratchy at her throat sent him falling backwards in an attempt to block the onslaught of purple energy searing the fringes oh his sleeves. Erik flinched, worried for just a second about the possibility of getting one of his eyebrows burned off. Smell of charred clothing filled the space between them. Her snarling hiss or breath repeated her words over and over. The words pierced through him, letting them sink deeper and deeper into his conscious mind as he continued his struggles. His hand flicked to the side, sending chains of metal and iron to wrap around the hands and feet of the deranged madness in front of him; pulling her taught to cease her attack. 

Who didn't want him here? Charles? Someone else?

The roars of her screams and frantic flailing about didn't discourage him from his decision. He didn't need someones continual assault on him while he had things that needed to be done. Erik turned to walk away from the woman, screams echoing behind him as taunting as any warning would ever hold.

 

"HE.DOESN'T.WANT.YOU.TO.Be.HERE. YOU.SHOULDN'T.BE.HERE."

 

"he doesn't want you to be here. You shouldn't be here."

 

" He doesn't want you to be here..."


	3. Withering determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik runs into someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August is going to be a really busy month for myself. I admit i am an Olympic junkie. xD May not get another update on this story until September. I hope you all enjoy this update; new character introductions! 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter

"Chess really brought us together" Charles laughed lightly as he moved his White piece around the board. They sat in Charles's office/study. Fireplace going in the background giving off an orange glow around them; cozy and welcomed.

" I thought it was the CIA" Erik gave him a look, smirky but kind. Charles cheeks flushed beautifully against his pale skin. He decided to change the subject.

"Why am I always the white pieces though?" Erik's gaze softened, his barely there smile lighting up the room. 

"Because you are always first in my eyes."  
_____________________________________________

Walking through the Hallway connecting to that dreaded waiting room wasn't much better looking. Erik sworn he could see mildew and mold collecting in one of the corners; how it got there...Well Erik didn't want to think too much on the subject. It would give off a pretty big Red flag warning in his mind but the whole place was just one giant warning sign, one after another. 

He hated the idea that he was getting acclimated to the whole experience. It wouldn't set well with anyone. One wrong move here and...

Another thing Erik didn't want to think too much on. 

Chipped paint and crud collected dust particles crunched underneath his boots as he advanced down the hall; Erik taking in the dented tiles lining up on the bottom of the walls. Smears of rust-colored finger and hand prints littered the entire place. It discolored the walls from their off white to a brownish red. Pieces of wood barred up some of the more broken windows; not fully. Just barely enough to prevent someone from entering.  
Or keeping someone from leaving. 

He mumbled a few choice words under his breath, kicking at some of the tiles that had fallen off the sides. The squares shattered into pieces from the impact against concrete and wall. 

"Whose there!?" A voice shouted causing Erik to flinch and take on a defensive stance. With what happened with the last person he encountered, Erik didn't want to be unprepared. His eyes glanced around the hallway for anything that could be used as a weapon. Anything that wouldn't cause him more harm for yielding at least. It left all the rusted metal in the area off limits. This left barely anything except for some of the wood boardings that Erik was quite sure would end up giving him splinters.

It was better than no weapon at all. 

He grabbed at one of the boards, thrusting himself backwards in hope to pry the wood and its mounted spot. The wood creaked to the point that Erik feared it would shatter at the mid point instead of breaking off in a single piece. A flashlight shined on the back of his head, phantom like heat caressing his skin from the lights rays. He pulled harder at his temporary weapon, frantic to make some use out of it before it was too late. 

"Woah, What are you doing? Hands back from the wall. I SAID HANDS BACK FROM THE WALL." A guns click sounded out, echoing in the hallway, freezing Erik's blood cold. He slowly held up his hands, turning around. The man before him was in uniform. His arms poised with a gun connecting them together and he held it at Erik's direction. A police officer out here? Security maybe?  
What was he still doing here?

"I'm unarmed." Finally escaped Erik's mouth, terse. It would be rather ironic for him to end up getting shot here by police of all people. The officer lowered his gun minutely, stance still stiff and wary. His position screamed unease and untrust. It made sense, Erik thought rationally. He would be fairly tense as well given the circumstances. 

"You don't seem to be crazy, hey man." The man smiled innocently, putting his gun back to his side holster. "Officer Darwin. Was sent here to keep an eye on the area, got a call for a break in. Don't tell me, it was you wasn't it?" He smiled laughing a bit. His shoulders losing some of the tension they seemed to carry. "Don't know why you would want to break into a place like this..." 

Erik gave half a shrug at his inquiry. He wasn't sure exactly what to say; which information he could give freely. He didn't want to give away anything. Truthfully it was not the business of the others. 

Though a cop might think differently about that subject. "I'm looking for someone." Darwin gave him a look, an eye brow lifted up in question. "Not one of the patients." Erik bit out, giving a glare at the unasked words he knew were coming. He didn't need to defend himself to the other. His muscles tensed up in anger, the feeling of helplessness and rage filling up the empty shell he has been for the past five years. He at the very least prayed every damn second he was here that Charles wasn't one the patients. His mind was better than that. More stubborn than that for certainty. 

Yet five years were a very long time. 

Erik had tried to imagine it, before he decided to come here. He had only given himself a week to come up with some halfhearted plan one he had found out where Charles was last seen at. Years and years of searching for any sort of clues left the metal controller feeling out of depth and lacking in the foundations he needed to be the good husband he aspired to be. Truthfully, he told himself, he had almost given up on finding Charles completely. 

"Not a patient? Security guard? Doctor?" Darwin frowned as he said the words, more than likely knowing what had happened to most of the workers here. "Nurse perhaps" he added lamely, stepping from side to side to keep on moving. "Don't know if you will find him here. Maybe he doesn't want you to be here?" 

"I WILL FIND HIM" Red bloomed across Erik's cheeks and vision. His hand slammed against the wall at his side, pounding in a dent that crumbled into a hole once his fist was removed. Paint and wall insulation sprinkled out of the walls open wound like blood from a cut. "Don't you dare say I won't. He is here somewhere!" His whole body shook with his anger, muscles poised to attack. He didn't need this talk from anyone. He didn't want to focus on such thoughts. Even if they were true. 

Eriks mind stuttered to a stop, a chill replacing the fire inside. It physically hurt him to come to this realization. He felt his body sag instantly leaning against the same wall he had just harmed, begging for support that his brain wasn't willing to understand. Wasn't willing to catch up with himself just yet. The look of shock on Darwin's face was primal, concern vivid in his feature. Erik found he wanted to run away. 

"Woah man. Okay. We will find him. I can help you." Darwin gave him a gentle smile, steadily walking towards Erik with his hand outstretched. "Let me help you."

They shook hands.


	4. Follow the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someone else is here” Erik hissed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it has been a long time, hasn't it. Ive been sick most of these past two months. I also went to London for a week and had an awesome time! Would love to go back! :D
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Blood and gore

“I'm home” Erik called out from the entrance hall, hearing his voice echoing off the walls. “Charles?” A frown formed on his features when his husband didn't reply. He huffed out his breath through his nostrils. Charles was supposed to come home early from the university today and he hadn't mentioned any plans for the evening that would leave him occupied. Honestly, where was he?

Erik's gaze flickered over the ground, zooming in on the faint colors cascading on the wooden floor from their entertainment room. He smirked, sneaking up to the doorway. If Charles wasn't answering him from such a close distance, he was either asleep or not paying attention enough so that Erik could get up right behind the man for a surprise embrace. 

The sight he saw, however, unnerved him. Charles was hunched over, intently watching the news while biting his lower lip. It screamed tension. Whatever was going on.... Erik looked towards the television to read the headlines of “General Stryker promoted to head of the Department of Defense” scrolling across the bottom of the screen. Erik knocked on the side of the door, watching his husband jump before turning out the TV in one quick motion. 

“Erik! You're home!” Charles voice was cheery, as it normally was. He seemed genuinely delighted to see the man he married. Yet there was an edge to his voice; a tremor of sorts. 

It didn't set well with Erik at all. 

________________

“You're an officer,” Erik called out towards the other, moving to retrace his steps from before. “I left someone at the entrance of this place. She could provide some answers if you can get her to talk. Maybe you will have better luck than I did.” He didn't wait for Darwin to say anything in reply, just trusted that the man would follow. 

“Well yeah, but what makes you think I can talk to her?” The officer patted the gun at his side in reassurance. It was more calming to be aware of the weapon you had constantly, than to grapple for something that may or may not be there when you need it the most. Darwin still didn't fully trust Erik, couldn't see what would persuade anyone to break into such a nightmarish area. Looking for someone, he had said. Darwin marveled at the dedication this unknown had over the man who was leading them down the abandoned hallway. 

“We will just have to see” Erik didn't turn around when he spoke, keeping focus of traveling the way he had before hand. “So what short straw did you end up pulling to be the one dispatched here?” He would have raised an eyebrow with the question and yet his tone spoke so much more. Darwin found himself frowning, scrabbling around for an answer. 

“I guess they just thought I would work well in this environment. Well, no matter what the environment was actually. Part of my mutation; adapting to survive.” The officer shrugged, struggling to keep a pace the other was making. Erik seemed to be a man that only moved with purpose and strength. Those powerful steps echoed through the cluttered hallway. His pose and gait radiated anger, stubbornness and intention. Darwin did not want to find himself on the other end of that anger. 

It only took them a few minutes of walking around before the walls and floors grew wider and more spacious, welcoming guests into the front part of the hospital. Streaks of muddled and dried blood still decorated much of the once stainless white interior. The whole place felt dirty to Darwin, whom rubbed the hook of his elbow unconsciously. 

“Maybe I should have asked this before man, but how do you know this person is still going to be at the entrance?” Darwin moved to make sure that he walked down the center of the hallway, not touching the sides as if his life depended on it. The walls were more than likely cursed anyways. At least that was what Darwin was going to go with. 

“Shes chained up.” Erik stated simply, moving out of the way of a desk that was jutting out haphazardly from the side. Its wood corners frayed and promising abundance of splinters if touched. “I had to leave her there after she went crazy on me. She has to be a patient...or was a patient. Not sure if this place is still open for business.”

“You..left her chained up????” Darwin's eyes widened as the words, opening his mouth to say something more. Maybe even to scold his companion when said persons hand shot out,halting Darwin's entire body. 

“Someone else is here” Erik hissed out, smashing himself up against the wall as if he was trying to become one with it. There was a feeling striking the man into his very core, leaving him chilled in the otherwise humid hospital. Trying to shake the feeling away and failing, Erik forced his cop companion up against the wall beside him. “Whatever you do...Do Not Make a sound.” the words were forced out of his lips, clawing their way out of him. Erik turned his head slightly, peering around the corner, eyes zooming in on a figure that was standing in front of the woman he left hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. 

The...thing(and one could only call it that and nothing more) had its head tilted to the side, tongue flickering out between his lips. A massive tongue if Erik and Darwin could see if from where they were currently hiding from. Strands that looked distinctly like wires flowed messily from the top of its head, cascading down its back, tangling among each other. Its skin stained yellow, littered with scars and stitches making the creature look even more unreal. Its fingers were long and thin like spider legs. 

The thing snickered to itself, tapping his fingers against one another so they made a light clicking noise that echoed in the room. The woman Erik had seen before was staring down at the thing, mumbling under her breath words that could not be heard. Her wide eyes left Erik struck with the feeling of unguarded tension. 

That was not a look Erik wanted to see on anyone's face. 

With a gnarling screech the massive thing reached out for the woman, plopping his twisted hand on top of her head, pushing down with all his force. Only one final piercing scream left the woman as the center of her body was torn from her arm sockets. Blood gushed out of the opened wounds, splattering on the floor in massive puddles. It splattered big glops of muscle and veins over the thing, transforming the color of its skin from the sickly yellow to something much, much worse. The woman's arms swayed daintily from their restraints, sprinkling red specs on the lump of a body the arms used to call home. White blouse tinted pink as the fabric soaked up the excess mess; the body having fallen over the giant puddles of blood to make it look like the body was protecting what it had left from the outside world. 

The thing laughed and laughed, holding its head back while he bellowed out chuckle after chuckle. Its hands smashed at the veins that decorated them, finger moving along the palms. The red substance replacing children's finger paints for the beast. 

Erik fought back to urge to release whatever was left in his stomach from before he even arrived here. Darwin fought back a scream himself, his breath huffing out in smaller, quieter shrieks. 

“What the HELL was that” Darwin seethed out between gasps, his chest visibly moving as breath passed through his lungs. In and out. In and out. “We HAVE to get out of here, man. I don't care what excuse you have. We need back up.” His hand grabbed on to Erik's, pulling the larger man towards him as they attempted an escape from the corner they were hiding in. A single foot clanged against the leg of the desk. Their blood froze as the sound of shoe hitting metal rang out.

The laughter of the horror-filled thing stopped.

 

Erik and Darwin ran.


	5. Hear Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a temptation there to open the file up. It could have information on Charles. It could show him and Darwin what has happened here.  
> It could be something that Erik doesn't want to know.
> 
> It could be nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again :) Hope you all have been having a good Holiday season! 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Charles shuddered in his dreams, shaking and crying out to a force that could not possibly hear him. Erik could though. Erik would always hear him. Erik was the one to startle awake. Erik was the one who placed a hand over his beloveds cheek. Erik was the one to hold him tight and never let him go. Erik was the one who watched as his husband slowly break down nightly over nightmarish things that Erik could not hear. Things he could never hear. People far and close that screamed silently to Charles in his mind. Erik tried to be there for Charles, wanted to do anything he could to help the man he loves so deeply.   
  
Erik's heart wept.   
  
____________  
  


Huffing and puffing as they ran down the hallways, Erik and Darwin cut corners and jumped over every obstacle in their way. They didn't have time. They had to get away. It was only until they were safe that each of them could take a moment and let the whole situation sink in.   
  
The reality of it was that they just saw a woman die before them. They just saw this THING brutally kill this woman with no care at all. Monstrous and blood chilling, this was not how getting Charles back was supposed to go. Erik found himself on the verge of hyperventilating. Sure, he was pretty much a self proclaimed bad ass. He survived a lot of things he would rather not talk about and had done many other things that he definitely would rather not talk about but a woman being ripped apart like that? It wasn't something that he would ever want to experience again.   
  
Erik took a moment to gaze at their surrounding. They were in a room. Must have thrown the door open and slammed it shut while he was in the process of working through his issues mentally for he didn't remember it one bit. Darwin didn't look to be much better off that Erik, he was heaving helplessly. Wide eyed and shaking, the man blinked once before stuttering out a question. “Where are we?”   
  
It was a question Erik did not have an answer to. His eyes turned towards the door to find that they had not only shut it, they had barred the door too with bookshelves and file cabinets. Computers were placed ontop of the desks that could be seen in front of them. All but just three screens had been cracked and broken into pieces. Those still put together, hummed with electricity unused for years. Dust caked onto every surface. The air was dry; there were no windows.   
  
“An office” Erik finally managed out. His hand brushed against a file, that was placed with what had looked like care, when he walked up to the desk. Dust made the color of the outside paper fade into a light stormy blue. There was a temptation there to open the file up. It could have information on Charles. It could show him and Darwin what has happened here.

 

It could be something that Erik doesn't want to know.   
  
It could be nothing at all.   
  
Now it was Darwin's turn to walk up to the desk, his gun set down as the man whistled low towards the items littered around on the surface. “Think these computers will still turn on?” Erik shrugged in response. He flipped the file open with more flourish than was likely necessary, feeling satisfied at disturbing the dust causing it to poof into the air. The smell of old and musty papers filled their space. It mixed with the smell of dust and stale.   
  
The paper themselves were not what Erik had been expecting. They were ruled; lined with pale blue lines and one pale red line down the side of it. Not of charts of graphs, but on scrawled words in human handwriting. A date was written in the top left hand corner of the page.

 

They were journal entries.  
  
Eriks frown was deep, feeling a pang of anger and irritation over their findings. His hand twitched with the urge to flip the file cover back over in his frustrations. His will power was going to be thinned out by continual actions such as these. He forced his eyes to scan the paper, anything to help his mission.

  
  
_“March 13 th,_   
  
_We are just about ready to open our private institution for the gifted and powered. General Stryker as continued to be very generous in his funding, despite his fairly obvious hatred for these humans. I am sincerely grateful but I find myself worrying over what the future could bring with such funding. It might be best to find someone else to help us once we get the building up and running.”_

  
  
General Stryker, Erik had heard of the man before. Raised an eyebrow at the entry as he read if over again. He felt a headache forming. That wasn't very much to go on at all. Darwin peeked over his shoulder, curious glances from the paper to Erik. “Anything important?” The man asked, fidgeting where he stood. The sight of it left an impression on Erik. He hadn't seen many officers of the law to be fidgety as such. Not that he was expecting anyone to enter this hell to be acting normal.   
  
“No.” the reply was flat. “Maybe if these damn computers turn on we could get something.” Erik mumbled the words under his breath. He tilted his head around to the back of the machine, checking the wires to see if they were connected and not worn down. Wouldn't be good to get electrocuted when he was trying to be a rescue party. The wires themselves seemed not worse for wear, tangled among each other but none of them frayed or showing through their casings.   
  
“Can you see where the outlet is Officer?” Erik called out, practically bent over the desk as he prodded at a separate wire on the back of the monitor. He heard Darwin's affirmation rather than seeing it, the man making a noise with a nod of his head. The tapping of his shoes sounded lightly against the tiled floor. The mans figure appeared in Erik's line of sight as he walked further away to follow the tangled mess of wiring that could be leading to their salvation. Or at the very least to answers.   
  
A tap on his shoulder made Erik jump, flipping over with a loud grunt and a hand flying towards the being that touched him.   
  
A small woman flinched before smiling back to him.   
  
“Hello I'm Kitty!”

 


	6. Run through Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm looking for someone.” He snapped out. 
> 
> “Looking for whoooooo?”
> 
> “It really isn't any of your business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long since I have updated this, I apologize! I've been working on a whole lot of smaller projects and I just finished submitting a piece that should be in an anthropology.<\- its quite exciting! Updates on all my fics should be happening more commonly now. ^^

They came at night, while the children slept, while Erik slept.

While Charles watched from the bedroom window. 

Explosions and screaming was what Erik awoke too, shooting out of bed in time to roll underneath it as the door to his room caved in from the heat of the flames. His whole body shook from the force of the explosion, eyes wide in terror and confusion. 

What was going on?

He reached out with his powers, feeling for the vehicles or the equipment that was being used against his home. Brushed against them mentally, almost intimately, before clenching his hand tight. He could hear the crumple of the metal even from where he was sheltering himself. Papers and wood burned brightly in his line of sight, slowly and surely turning into ashes that would be whisked away by the wind. 

Where was Charles?

\--------------------------

“Hi, I'm Kitty!” 

Erik stared down the smaller huma-mutant in front of him, tense with a quirked eyebrow. There really wasn't a reason to not be on his guard at this point. They were in a locked room, with furniture blocking the only exit they could find and yet....by some freakish way, this woman had found herself a way in.

“Who the hell are you.” Erik could feel Darwin's stared from behind him, hopefully just as started as Erik was by the appearance of their new guest. She, however, remained practically un-phased. 

“Kitty, duuuh. Ohhhh OH! I can walk through things. If you are wondering about that!” Her peppy attitude really was ticking on the wrong side of Erik's mood. She dramatically took her arm, showing them it with a bit of flair before closing her eyes and sticking her arm directly into the desk. Her smirk triumphant, Kitty waved her other hand about. “Ta da!!” 

To Erik it was impressive, a smaller part in him lit up at the site of such a magnificent ability being put to use. What an ability it was too. He could practically hear words of excitement and flourishing happiness in the back of his mind; All British and pure and caused his heart to flutter about in his chest happily. It sung and wept with longing. Erik took a moment to close his eyes and breath in through his nose, letting calm wash over him. This was not the place for such admiring, he was there to find his beloved. 

He was there to find Charles. 

“Can you check and make sure the hallway is clear?” Erik heard Darwin ask, turning to raise another eyebrow at the man who only gave a shrug in return. It was a decent question, given their situation. 

Kitty tilted her head to the side, considering Darwin for a long moment. Her eyes traveled up and down the length of the man, judging him. Erik could practically hear the gears turning in her mind. 

“Have I seen you before?” Kitty tipped her head in the other direction, fore-finger tapping against the side of her lip in thought. “Like around here? Out there?” She smiled brightly, maniacally. “In here then!” The woman clapped her hands happily. The sound echoed in the quiet of the room, drowning out the whirl from the electricity. 

Erik spun around, leveling Darwin with a glare immediately on guard with what he was hearing. “What does she mean?” Darwin stepped back with his hands up in a placating manner. 

“Woah, you know I've been looking around here, man. Maybe she just saw me wandering before I ran into you?” His voice lowered into a whisper, barely gracing Erik's ears with sound. “You can't trust the people in here.” 

“No you really can't!” Chirped Kitty as she grinned, leaning back and forth with her body. “Coasts clear! So why are you here anyways?? Normal mutants don't belong here. You don't belong here!” The sing-songishness of her tone was starting to piss Erik off. It grated on his last nerves like metal against metal. 

“I'm looking for someone.” He snapped out. 

“Looking for whoooooo?”

“It really isn't any of your business.”

“But that isn't fair!” 

Darwin stepped in between them, breaking up the argument he could sense boiling under the surface. “Look guys, fighting over this probably isn't the best right now. Remember big, scary and blood thirsty? The monster is still out there...and he's already killed someone.” He stared at the door, eyes full of concern and worry. “We need to find this someone and get the hell out of here. Its my duty to make sure you both get out of here safely.”

Kitty frowned deeply. “The professor mentioned that Psylocke was dead.” The words caught Erik's attention. That had to be something. There could have only been one person in this whole entire place that would go by that name. He rushed to push the woman up against the nearby wall, their bodies banging loudly against it. Her scream of shock was quick and screechy. 

“Where is the Professor!” The metal around them vibrated, clattering against the surfaces they had been placed on. Darwin scrambled to his side, pushing Erik by his shoulders, nudging him to let the girl go. 

“This is NOT the way man, come on!” Yet, Erik kept shaking his head, pushing. He grunted and growled. This was their chance to get information; a direction. Finally, after waiting for so long. He was NOT going to let that slip from his fingertips. 

“The professor doesn't even want you here!” The woman clawed at his hands, before smirking and slipping out of his grasp. Frozen at the words yelled to him, Erik only watched as she slipped past. “I can take you to him. So you can hear it from him.” With a quick grab of both the men's hands, kitty turned straight through the wall behind her. They only had mere seconds to react; Erik and Darwin clenching their eyes shut tightly, prepared for the impact of their bodies into the stone and plastered wall that never came. Slowly their eyes flickered before blinking open to stare at the empty hallway surrounding them. Darwin reacted first, jumping in surprise and patting himself on the chest and arms, checking to see if everything was in one piece. 

“We went straight through the wall!” 

Kitty rolled her eyes, “well yeah!” She nodded sagely. “I can go through walls and as long as you two have a hold on me or vice versa you can walk through them too. Now come on! The Professor Awaits!”


	7. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is not Xavier Institute.” 
> 
> “That is what the Professor told us, when he arrived.” Kitty stared at him, leveling him with her eyes in a way that no person her age should ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while (sorry about that!) However the time for being spooky is upon us! I will try to get a few of these chapters updated over the next few months for the extra spooky!

rik stared at a photo in his hand, framed and neatly cleaned from ashes and dirt that littered the area surrounding him. Flares of fire still whisping through debris, the house smoldered. Their house; the one that gave them refuge from the outside world. Protected them, brought them together. 

Erik stared at a photo in his hand, framed and neatly cleaned. Two figures staring, and smiling, back at him. One with floopy brown hair and the bluest eyes and the reddest lips he had ever seen. The other a much younger version of himself, glaring with his eyes at a world he had found utterly unfair. 

Unfair until he met Charles. 

The love of his life that now was no where to be found; the intentions of the explosions becoming rapidly clear. 

Erik stared at a photo in his hand, framed and nearly cleaned as he thought of revenge and darkness. Despair and wrath. 

__________________

If there was one thing Erik noticed about Kitty that WASNT her ability to piss him off with her peppiness, it was that she loved using her power. The petite woman zig-zagged in and out of rooms through their walls as they walked down the hallway. Dust settled on her hair and shoulders, collecting itself but in a way that just looked and breathed Kitty. She talked practically non-stop; her words only scratching the surface of Erik's concentration. Darwin, however, seemed to be much more receptive. 

“So the whole layout of the building is basically built like a boarding school?” The man chirped, keeping face forward while his eyes followed the in and out motions that Kitty made when shifting through the concrete surface. “The front of the building definitely adds to the creepy factor.”

“A What?” Kitty scratched her head, tilting it. Erik frowned, feeling a chill run up his spine. It was the only part visible to them; Kitty's head and hand. The rest still hiding on the other side of a room, giving a very similar look to an animals head mounted in hunting cottages and homes. 

Those were quite creepy enough, in Erik's opinion. 

“Boarding schools, you know. They have them separated for boys and girls. Usually during the teen stages of life...? You see them a lot of television dramas...what?” Darwin's face scrunched up in confusion while kitty's voice rang out with a light and surprising laughter. “ What did I say?” He looked towards the brute of the group, Erik, whom only gave back a raised eyebrow. 

“My parents said this was a place just like that!” Kitty beamed, now fully out of the wall so her whole body was visible. “They told me Id get to meet girls and boys my age and we would play around on the grounds and not be afraid of our powers! They told me that the Professor was a kind and gentle man, that Xavier Institutes would be the best place for someone like me to grow and mature in!” 

As she spoke, her tone grew more somber. Tears formed in her eyes, cascading slowly down her cheeks as she tried to hold them back. 

“They would beat us if we cried here...” Her hands shook at her sides, clenched and turning white. “They killed a lot of us. They said we were monsters and we needed to be retaught in how to see just what kind of monsters we were.”  
Erik could feel his whole body trembling with anger. The whole building shuddered with his displeasure. 

“This is not Xavier Institute.” 

“That is what the Professor told us, when he arrived.” Kitty stared at him, leveling him with her eyes in a way that no person her age should ever know. Haunted and empty, void of the great cheer and carefree nature she had invoked not even five minutes prior. Erik could hear the breath Darwin exhaled at the site of it. The site of a woman so terribly broken. 

“He protected us, up until the point he no longer could. He told us stories of his husband. How great of a man he was, no matter what his past had about him. How he was going to save us all, he just needed to find us.” 

The words stung deeply. Pulling at heart strings Erik once believed never existed. Charles had told them stories of himself, of a man that Charles was the only one to see for quite some time. A Man that Erik had to dig deep to find himself, had to claw his way through the hurt and vengeance that filled up his entire soul before he found himself looking the exact same way that Kitty did right at that moment. 

But most prevalent, was the sinking horror that speared him with doubt. The woman's words echoing through him. 

Was he too late? 

 

“Where is he?” The still silence of the room broke with those words; leaving shattered pieces of safety and unknown lingering peace. “What do you mean before he no longer could? What happened to Charles!?” 

“This way, its the last corridor before we enter the space where they have been keeping him. “ Kitty quickly grabbed a hold of Erik's and Darwin's hands. “You cant enter through it in ordinary means. They wanted to make sure that he would always be alone.” 

The three of them clasped tightly, hand to hand. Erik closed his eyes, his mind still tricked by the thought of crashing straight into the concrete and brick surface of the wall. He could feel his entire body phasing, shifting through the materials of compressed grains and dust. Could feel it for the briefest of seconds before he was met with the chill of wind and....

Wind? 

His eyes snapped open, facing the cloudy skies and dead trees that met his vision. His body tense up, ready and itching for a fight from the surprise. Erik could tell Darwin was just as lost as he was, though the same anger was not present at all. He jumped around, snarling “WHY ARE WE”

He only got a glimpse of a snipped of brown hair that phased back through the wall. 

“IM SORRY” Kitty cried, her words muffled. “The Professor doesn't want you here! He doesn't want to see you right now. He doesn't want to see you ever! PLEASE JUST LEAVE.”

As fucking if Erik would do that now. He lunged for the wall, pounding on it with his fists, kicking the bricks with his feet. 

He was met with silence.


End file.
